I Think I'm Falling for You
by sg713
Summary: Draco Malfoy is forced to marry a muggle-born to show that the Malfoys have nothing against muggle-borns. Set after DH.
1. The Wedding

**I Think I'm Falling for You**

By: Shweta Godse

Celina Tavian stood behind the double doors, grasping her father's arm. She had been waiting behind the doors for nearly an hour, but when the enormous doors opened, she felt as though it had not been enough time. After all, she was leaving behind her old life; the life she knew, to go live with someone else. Someone that had been an unknown enemy to her. Just as the doors began to open, her bridesmaids began to fix her hair, which was meticulously scrunched and curled and set with a number of pins. Her shoulder-length brown hair was hardly recognizable with all the styling and setting. She longed to take the pins out the minute she could. Celina glanced at her father, her grey eyes sparkling with tears. She gave him a tearful smile and looked forward.

The music started and they moved forward, in time to the organ player. There he stood. Draco Malfoy. They had met a few days before the wedding, and he did not seem that bad, though he was probably better off as a friend than a husband. Of course, he did look extremely dashing in his black dress robes. All the groomsmen were wearing similar dress robes, though not as handsome.

As Celina's father reached the altar, he handed her off to Draco, who was waiting with his arm out to her. They stood in front of the minister, who read them their vows.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The dreaded words had been spoken, and the deed was to be done. Draco leaned down to her and she tilted her face upwards. He pressed his soft lips against hers and withdrew them again before she could react. Apparently, this was enough for the audience, because they all started to applaud.

Celina sat in her room. The room that she would be sharing with her new husband. It made her shudder to think that she was married. She glanced at her dress, which lay across the huge bed for her and Draco. The bodice was white with shimmering silver designs. The skirt was a white satin that had been scrunched up to pinch up the skirt. She ran her hands over the satin. Staring at the dress, memories came flooding back. She was reminded of the day when her parents came back to tell her that she would not be attending her last year at Hogwarts.

_Her parents had come home that day looking upset. They sadly glanced at Celina as she stopped adding in the ingredients to her potion. _

_"Mum? Dad? What's wrong?" she asked._

_"Celina, dear, there comes a time in every person's life when they have to make difficult decisions. This is the time you have to make yours. Are you going to allow a family to be jailed and tortured, or will you help them?" her father asked._

_"Father, I _will _help them, but how can I stop the Ministry from doing anything?" she asked._

_"Celina...you are not a little girl anymore. That is why we are asking _you_ to do this," my mother answered. Celina started to get irritated._

_"WHAT IS GOING ON? What's happening? Why won't you tell me?" Celina screamed. With a sigh, her mother licked her lips and said the five words that changed her life._

_"You are to get married."_

Suddenly, the door opened and Draco Malfoy stood there, looking terrified. He cautiously sat on the very edge of the bed and took a deep breath.

"I can't thank you enough for helping my family like this," he said quietly.

"It's no problem," Celina answered, just as quietly.

"Do you like the dress?" Draco asked, noticing Celina running her hands over the skirt and fingering the designs.

"Oh, yes. It's absolutely lovely."

After an awkward silence, Draco got up and turned away from Celina.

"As of now, there is only a single bed, but I can make other arrangements for myself if you'd like," he pointed out.

"Oh, well, I don't really have a problem with sharing a bed with you, but if you are uncomfortable..." she trailed off, hoping that he would be uncomfortable.

"Very well, then. I guess we will be sharing the same bed." Draco opened the door and without even a backward glance, left.


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey guys, sorry for the huge delay in writing. For all of you that are standing outside my house with pitchforks and torches, please return to your houses. While I will not be updating this story, the talented LittleMissInvisible has decided to adopt it. She won't let you down, so keep reading. R&R for her, too!

.net/s/7160723/1/I_Think_Im_Falling_For_You


End file.
